


True Kids of the Gods

by FallenQueen2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Fatherly!Poseidon, Magic Potions, Motherly!Amphitrite, Motherly!Hera, OOC, brotherly!Triton, fatherly!Hades, fatherly!Zeus, motherly!Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite talk about their 'step children' and decide they want to take action to make them their own children. How will their fathers and fellow demigods feel about this change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"It's not that I HATE Nico, it's just every time I look at his eyes I'm reminded of HER." Persephone popped a grape in her mouth and chewed angrily.  _"Maria Di Angelo."_

"I understand where you are coming from 'phone." Amphitrite nodded. "I secretly do really love Percy, he looks just so much like Poseidon it is uncanny. I just wish that he had my skin colour, you know?" She sighed like she was imagining Percy Jackson with her tinted green skin.

"Tell me about it." Persephone nodded agreeing with Amphitrite.

"What about you Hera?" Amphitrite turned to the Queen of the Gods.

"What about me?" Hera asked stiffly.

"What do you think of Thalia?" Amphitrite said slowly.

"Thalia Grace is a mistake my husband made…" Hera sniffed.

"But?" Persephone pressed.

"But… I may wish she was the mistake he made with me all right? Happy?" Hera huffed crossing her arms.

"Very." Amphitrite nodded before sipping her drink.

"I wish there was a way they could be our children." Persephone sighed cradling her chin in her palms.

"Amazing Idea!" Amphitrite jumped out of her chair drawing the other two goddesses attention.

"What idea?" Persephone asked confused.

"To make those three be our own children. Who is good with magic? Hecate!" Amphitrite said with convention.

"That actually isn't a horrible idea." Hera mused. "I'll call Hecate here!" She glided from the room to ask the goddess of magic to come to the room the three wives were talking in.

"So do you really think Hecate would be able to do it?" Persephone asked suddenly excited.

"I believe she can and then they truly will be our children." Amphitrite smiled.

"Wait… They hate us, Thalia hates Hera more than anyone else in the world." Persephone pointed out.

"…That could pose a problem." Amphitrite sank back into her seat as Hera and Hecate entered the chamber.

"What problem?" Hera questioned as the two settled down in chairs.

"That even if this works, that they will still hate us." Persephone summed up for the newcomers.

"Ah but that is why I am the goddess of magic." Hecate reminded the trio cheerfully, pulling out three different colored vials. One was sky blue, sea green and pitch black, handing the vials to the wives of the big three.

"Inside each of these vials holds a mix of each of your and your husband's DNA and a little addition that makes them love you like you are their own mothers." Hecate explained. "Make sure the demigods drink every drop, they will pass out for 24 hours while they change."

"Thank you Hecate." Persephone said honestly as she rolled the vial in her fingers a small smile played on her lips. Nico would finally be her and Hades son.

"Finally a perfect family." Hera let a true smile grace her normally stoic face as she imagined Thalia walking in the gardens of Olympus between her and Zeus.

"Hopefully this will make Triton will finally accept Percy as his brother." Amphitrite mused. Seeing an image of her two boys sparring out in the yard in Atlantis while Poseidon gave them advice from the sidelines and she was worried if they were going to get hurt.

"You are most welcome, we need some fresh blood in this place. Maybe they will make their fathers loosen up, we know they need to." Hecate bounced to her feet before strolling out of the room.

"Looks like we need to visit some demigods." Hera stood up pocketing her vial before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Good luck 'phone." Amphitrite waved with her vial before she too disappeared, moments later Persephone flashed out as well.

* * *

_Persephone_

The Queen of the Underworld appeared in her stone garden feeling the vial in her pocket, now she had to get Nico to drink it somehow. Without Hades knowing, that could be slightly difficult. She wandered around the palace keeping her eyes open for her soon to be son. She found him sitting in the kitchen poking at a bowl of cereal with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, I hate that type of cereal as well." Persephone spoke up watching with a slight flinch as Nico startled up and looked up with worried eyes.

"You hate cereal?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"That type yes." Persephone gave him a smile as she walked over to the black fridge and poured Nico a glass of mortal milk, she secretly poured the whole vial into the glass before setting it back down in front of Nico. "Where is your father?"

"Dealing with some traffic build up." Nico answered shortly, rather confused.

"Again, this is happening more and more often." Persephone shook her head in dismay.

"Uh… Thank you." Nico said quietly as he drank the glass of milk with Persephone watching his every swallow.

"Whoa… W-what?" Nico's eyes started to flutter shut as he tried to stand up; he gripped the edge of the table hand flying to his head.

"It'll be over soon Nico. You will be fine Son." Persephone said soothingly as she cradled the young teen in her arms.

She watched as he slept in her arms as she walked to Nico's room, placing the teen on his bed. She tucked him in like a real mother would and she watched as Nico's build changed slightly, his cheekbones more like hers and his hair longer and not as dark as before. He was indeed becoming her and Hades true son.

* * *

_Hera_

"This could prove problematic." Hera mumbled to herself as she watched Thalia stalk across the forest, bow in hand, her eyes trained on a hellhound that was bounding away from her snarling angrily.

Thalia notched a silver arrow and let it loose, it sunk into the flank of the monster slowing it down enough for the other hunters who were also tracking it to come out of hiding with their swords, daggers and bows to finish it off. Hera watched as it disappeared in dust. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride well up in her chest as she watched her soon to be DNA confirmed Daughter kill a Hellhound with ease.

She watched as Artemis appears and starts to talk with her hunters, Hera slipped away easily finding their camp and Thalia's tent. She spotted a bottle of water and poured the vial into it before slipping back out of the encampment, just in the nick of time as the hunters entered their camp. She watched on the edge of her seat so to speak as Thalia waved to the other hunters before entering her own tent. Using her godly powers she watched with a degree of satisfaction as the immortal teen drained every drop of the water bottle before swaying on her feet. Hera rushed in silently as Thalia dropped to the floor unconscious. She swept the teen into her arms, placing her on her cot of animal furs, she stroked Thalia's dark hair and watched in hushed amazement as her form started to change to look more like Hera and Zeus.

"Soon, very soon." Hera nodded and sat beside her daughter as she changed placing a barrier up around the tent.

* * *

_Amphitrite_

It was summertime so Amphitrite assumed that Percy Jackson was at Camp Half-Blood with most of the other demigods. She silently walked up and out of the lakeshore of the lake that the camp was settled on. It was nighttime with harpies hovering around doing patrols. They swooped towards her, but she flicked her wrist and they frowned before they flew away like they never saw her. Amphitrite wandered unseen in the campground, her pathway lit by Greek fire. She found her way to Poseidon's cabin rather easily and slipped inside, greeted by a scent of sea air and the sight of Percy Jackson sprawled out on his bed.

His sheets were tangled up in his legs, a small line of drool coming out from the side of his mouth with his black hair sticking up every which way. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully; good the boy had dark shadows under his eyes showing that after the 2nd Titan war he hadn't gotten much sleep. She knelt beside him and cautiously threaded her fingers through Percy's messy locks. She gently propped him up and slowly poured the contents of the vial down into his mouth. Once he had swallowed the whole vial she laid him back down and winced as a groan came from his mouth before he relaxed and she watched in wonder as Percy's skin started to turn green, like her's. His ears changed into what her's were like. She couldn't help but grin as she saw her new son starting to look like her.

"I can't wait for your father to see you my son, but until then. Sleep well." She whispered setting beside him waiting for the 24 hours to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone

She was waiting patiently by Nico's side for her 'new' son to wake up, the 24 hours had passed by and thankfully Hades hadn't come looking for his son or his wife. She heard a low moan come from the teenaged form next to her; she looked down to see HER eyes fluttering open. She couldn't contain the smile on her lips as she helped HER son sit up.

"Ugh who hit me on the head with a hammer? What happened mama? He asked rubbing his forehead. She froze at being called Mama but quickly recovered.

"You had shadow travelled back down here but misjudged it and ran into a wall honey." Persephone explained her lie soothingly.

"Oh, I do need to work on that." Nico chuckled. "So are we going to work on your garden today Mama? You said you would teach me how to turn normal plants into gem plants."

"Of course honey, let's go to the garden." Persephone said grinning brightly at the mere idea of gardening with HER son. "But first we have to take a little trip to see Hecate and your cousins."

"Perce and Thalia? Okay!" Nico's face lit up as he slid out of his bed.

"Hold onto my hand Nico." She stood next to her son, who shyly slid his hand into hers gripping it tightly and together they flashed out to the hidden room in Olympus to meet the others.

Hera

Hera was getting tried of waiting but having Thalia as her own flesh and blood was worth every second she spent waiting in her tent. A low groan brought the Queen of Olympus's attention back to the cot of animal furs, she rushed over and helped HER daughter sit up straight.

"Deep breaths Thalia." Hera brushed her black hair behind her ears.

"Thanks mother." Thalia smiled brightly at Hera once she opened her eyes regaining her breath and Hera's own breath got caught in her throat. "Are you alright mother? You hardly ever come to see me during a hunt unless father is annoying you again." She chuckled.

"I just wanted to see you my daughter, plus we are going to visit Hecate and your cousins now, remember?" Hera reminded her.

"Perce and Nico? Okay let's go mother!" Thalia smiled the same smile Hera always smiled.

"Take my hand and we can go." Hera held out her hand half expecting Thalia to reject the offer but felt a warm feeling blossom in her chest when Thalia trustingly grasped her hand closing her eyes. Hera smiled happily as she flashed them to the room in Olympus.

Amphitrite

Amphitrite wasn't sure if she had ADHD or not as waiting for Percy to wake up was extremely long and she had found herself playing with the water from the foundation in her son's cabin.

"Nice shapes Mom." Percy's voice shook her from her stupor of creating water shapes; she let the water drop back into the foundation and rushed to her son's side.

"Thank you sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked fussing over him.

"I'm okay I think, my head really hurts." Percy admitted touching his forehead gingerly, his skin tone going back to the normal tan color. Amphitrite frowned slightly, before she got an idea.

"Let me put some water on it, it should help you feel better." Amphitrite offered moving the water from the foundation over to the bed and let it fall on the teen whom sighed in relief and she watched pleased as his skin turned green and his ears changed again. So he looks more like her when he was in contact with water, good to know.

"Feel better now Percy?" She asked and he nodded happily as the water dried and he turned back to his human form. "Are you ready to go see Hecate and your cousins?"

"Thals and Nico huh, what are we waiting for?" He grinned widely, reminding her of his father.

"Let's head out then." Amphitrite was pleasantly surprised when Percy automatically grabbed her hand closing his eyes ready to travel the godly way. She smiled happily and flashed them out to Olympus where the others were waiting.

At Olympus

Hecate was waiting for her latest projects to come back, she was excited to see how well it worked, and she knew it would. Persephone and Nico appeared first and she was happy to see how Nico looked more like the goddess and was clinging to his mother's hand.

"Hi Auntie Hecate." Nico rushed over to her, hugging her waist happily. Hecate warily hugged the little boy back looking up at Persephone.

"Auntie?" Hecate mouthed and Persephone smiled amused.

"How are you feeling little guy?" She asked and Nico pulled back and grasped his mother's hand again.

"Good, my head hurt a little at 1st but I'm all better now." He said cheerfully, making the goddess of magic smile, she never thought she would see the day a son of Hades cheery but there you have it and clearly he got that from Persephone's DNA.

The next two to arrive was Hera and Thalia. When Nico and Thalia saw the other they rushed towards the other and after a quick hug they started to spar, hellfire VS. Lightning. The goddesses watched the duo spar amused; the two mothers exchanged pleased looks.

"I take it, everything is working out well then?" Hecate asked the two goddesses in a low voice.

"More prefect than I ever thought it could be." Hera admitted.

"Good." Hecate grinned rather pleased with herself.

That was when Amphitrite and Percy flashed in, Percy noticed his two cousins sparring and sent a puppy dog look at his mother asking for permission.

"Go ahead son." Amphitrite gave her son permission and with a whoop Percy leapt into the fray giving his two cousins hugs before dossing them in cold water. Thalia shrieked and Nico growled before the two launched at their seaweed-brained cousins.

"This is amazing, thank you Hecate. I had no idea having a child could make me feel so…" Amphitrite started.

"Happy?" Persephone suggested.

"Happy." The other two agreed.

"Glad to be of service, how do you think their fathers will take it?" Hecate cackled at the thought. "I'll get Hermes to video it."

"Until then, let's just enjoy this time with our children. I bet you that my Percy will win." Amphitrite boasted.

"You're on." The other two goddesses agreed and they turned to where their children were sparring and started to shout out advice or just cheering for them in general.

"I never thought I'd see the day that goddesses turn into soccer moms." Hecate laughed leaning back in a golden chair watching the amusing and heartwarming scene in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I win!" Percy announced standing triumphantly as his cousins grumbled as they picked their sore bodies off the floor of the room in Olympus.

"HA! Pay up ladies!" Amphitrite whooped holding out her hand expectedly and grinned as the other two goddesses handed over the Queen of the Sea's winnings.

"Good try honey." Persephone hugged Nico who went from a depressed child of Hades to a cheerful child of Hades.

"I'll get him next time." Thalia huffed crossing her arms as Hera patted her daughter's head.

"I know you will Thals." Hera cooed using her nickname and Thalia grinned her mood changing. Hecate was still amazed at how well this spell was working and she truly hoped their fathers wouldn't try anything, because she would NOT want to get on these Goddesses bad side.

"Are you ready to go see your fathers?" Amphitrite asked holding Percy close to her side.

"I haven't seen Father in a while." Thalia admitted, the other two nodding in agreement.

"They may react… Oddly to your appearances, don't take it personally." Hecate warned the three children who all nodded solemnly.

"Father has quite the temper." Nico frowned and Persephone growled annoyed.

"We won't let anyone hurt you." Hera stated determined and the other two Goddesses agreed while Hecate whipped up a video camera, she was going to asked Hermes but this way she could get his reaction as well. This was going to get amazing ratings! She trailed behind the group of mothers with their children in tow. They were outside the throne room where the council was getting ready for a meeting, the Goddesses instructed their kids to stay outside until they were called in, or as come in when they deemed fit.

"Try to make it dramatic." Persephone winked and the kids nodded looking excited as they formed a little huddle creating a plan.

Hecate casted a spell on the camera so only she could see it as she entered and took her place in the council, she had Percy Jackson to thank for that. She was the only one who noticed the smugness on the Goddesses faces as they all returned to their normal sizes.

"Let the meeting begin." Zeus boomed creating silence in the whole throne room. Boring minutes passed as things were discussed and argued. Hecate really wanted the kids to make their entrance soon to spice up this meeting. Suddenly the room darkened and thunder boomed ahead causing the talking to cease and all eyes turned to Zeus instantly.

"This is not my doing." Zeus raised his hands and Hera hid a smirk.

Cracks appeared on the floor and small skeleton creatures started to crawl upwards. This time eyes were turned to Hades who glared at them telling them he was not doing this. Persephone grinned behind her hand and had to hold down a laugh as water from around Poseidon's chair started to flow away from it and create shapes in midair, no one even asked if Poseidon did that as he had his head craned upwards to stare at the shapes in confusion. Amphitrite was very impressed with how her son could control the water in his father's chair.

The throne room doors burst open as Percy and Nico bolted in, ducking every so often as an enraged Thalia flew overhead, sending beams of lightening towards the two shrieking.

"IF YOU EVER ASK ME THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"Mama! Save me!" Nico leapt up and Persephone caught her son cradling him close to her chest.

"Don't let her zap me mom!" Percy cried hiding behind his mother's throne while she looked at him amused.

"What did you say to your cousin?" Amphitrite asked as Thalia landed on the ground by her mom's feet annoyed before Hera picked her up in her arms trying to calm her.

"We just asked her that since she is a hunter of Artemis and all…" Nico started.

"That since she swore off men, does that mean she plays for the other team." Percy wiggled his eyebrows and Thalia shrieked again trying to zap her cousins but Hera held her firmly.

"Son, apologize to your cousin." Persephone looked down at Nico.

"Fineeeee… I am sorry Thalia." Nico huffed.

"Very sorry." Percy chimed in and Thalia nodded her head accepting their apologies. Amphitrite smiled and lifted Percy up onto her lap.

Hecate was silently cackling during this display, those three were masterminds. She then turned the camera to gather the expressions of the others in the room. Zeus was looking at Hera holding Thalia close to her. He noticed all the slight differences and looked about two seconds away from passing out in his chair. Hades had both eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared into his hairline as he took in the happy expression on both his son's and his wife's face. He had no idea what to think, he thought they hated each other apparently not. Did Nico call her Mama? Poseidon looked at his son and his wife in utter disbelief the two were talking… On their own terms and were happy and WAIT did Percy call her Mom? Wasn't Sally his mother? His head literally felt like it was swimming.

The others in the room were just plan stunned, Athena's mind was already in motion and looked at Hecate who winked pressing her finger to her lips and Athena nodded slightly leaning back in her throne.

"Don't hurt yourself dear." Hera smirked at Zeus.

"I…You…Thalia…What?" Zeus muttered and Thalia looked up at Hera.

"Has Father lost it again Mother?" Thalia inquired innocently.

"Mother?" Zeus squeaked before his eyes DID roll up in his head passing out.

"Uncle Zeus really does do dramatics rather well." Percy snickered while Nico covered his mouth to stop from laughing. "Hi Dad." Percy waved at Poseidon who numbly waved back blinking a few times.

"Hello Papa." Nico said innocently and Hades just looked at his son.

"Does someone want to explain what is going on?" Hermes asked while rubbing his temple.

"It's rather simple actually Uncle Hermes." Thalia stated. "We came to see our parents and our Aunts and Uncles." Nico and Percy nodding along with her statement.

"Percy, why don't you take your cousins out to the garden for a while?" Amphitrite asked her son who was playing with the water shapes before her voice broke his concentration and the water made contact with his skin. Turning his normally tanned skin into the green tone and pointed ears, this caused the Gods and Goddesses to gasp and Poseidon joined his brother in passed out.

"Okay Mom." Percy said cheerfully jumping off her lap landing perfectly on the floor his skin turning back to tan. Nico and Thalia did the same and the trio left the throne room talking and punching each other.

"Okay what the Hades is going on!" Zeus roared as he woke up thus waking up Poseidon as well.

"Our children came to visit us, is that a problem dear husband?" Hera crossed her arms unimpressed.

"Our children?" Zeus, Hades and Poseidon chorused.

"You heard correctly." Amphitrite spoke up.

"I for one love OUR son my lord, unless you have something you want to say." Persephone set a glare on her husband daring him to disagree; the wives sent the same looks towards their husbands.

"We will discuss this later." Zeus rubbed his forehead, dismissing the council leaving only his brothers and their wives left in the room.

"Care to explain?" Poseidon asked his wife trying to wrap his mind around what he had witnessed in his son previously.

"It's rather simple really. We figured out that we really do love the children; just hate the fact that they aren't biologically ours. So we fixed that, now they are true children of the gods. They are our true children and if you mess with them you won't win against us." Hera explained as the three wives faced off against their husbands crossing their arms in sync.

"So if you want to go explain to our children that you reject them because they are now officially your full flesh and blood then please be my guest." Persephone added in.

"And if you hurt our babies in any way, we will take them and disappear and take you down from the outside." Amphitrite finished their three-pronged threat; by this point the Gods were withering under the glares of their wives.

"Just try to get to know them." Persephone asked softly.

"I… I will try." Hades agreed with his wife.

"I will as well." Poseidon nodded and Zeus nodded mutely.

"Prefect, oh we can finally have a family day!" Amphitrite clapped her hands together, grabbing her husband's hand dragging him off to find THEIR son. Hera and Persephone followed Amphitrite's example and dragged their husbands off to gather their own kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Camp Half Blood

"It's really quiet around here." Clarisse commented sounding annoyed. "Prissy hasn't been around for a few days."

"My Clarisse, it sounds like you are worried about Percy." Travis gasped before ducking out of the way of a small knife.

"Clarisse is right, Percy just disappeared over night. It's unlike him and I'm getting worried." Annabeth said as she causally pulled the knife out of the wood panel that was behind Travis head tossing it back to Clarisse who caught it easily twirling it around her knuckles.

"And the weather has been off lately. Lord Zeus must be angry about something." Katie commented from her spot beside her boyfriend.

"How much do you want to bet that Percy is behind that?" Connor wiggled his eyebrows.

"No bet, we all know that Percy angers Gods too easily." Grover shook his head chewing thoughtfully on a tin can.

"Amen to that." Chris muttered rolling his eyes.

"I wonder if Chiron has any news about where Percy is…" Annabeth commented glancing around the campgrounds in search of their trainer or hades even Mr. D would be helpful but no one seemed to be anywhere.

"This is unnerving…" Nyssa mumbled to Annabeth who frowned deeply.

"Ah there you all are." Chiron announced in relief as he galloped toward the group of senior councilors.

"What's up Chiron?" Connor asked the centaur as he came to a stop in front of the group who had settled on the steps of the Big House.

"You all need to come to Olympus with me right away. It is regarding Percy, Thalia and Nico, quickly follow me." Chiron informed the small group as he trotted past the group and into Mr. D's study. The teens scrambled up onto their feet following Chiron all giving each other nervous looks, when it involved all three children of the big three it was never a good thing. Chiron sounded in shock and that was never a good thing, at least from their experience.

"What did they do this time?" Clarisse questioned as Chiron moved a painting away from the wall to reveal a golden door that opened easily at Chiron's shove.

"Please follow me and… Do not over-react…" Chiron warned the campers behind him, who all exchanged uneasy looks before following him up to Olympus.

"If we knew this door was here, it would have saved us a lot of time during that 1st quest." Grover whispered to Annabeth who nodded in agreement as the group trekked up to the nicely re-designed (by the genius blonde in their midst's) palace on top of the mountain. Chiron pushed in the door and stepped aside to let the campers see what was going on inside the room. What they saw stunned them causing their feet to be rooted in their spots.

Thalia was laughing as she floated high in the air; her hands outstretched in front of her a small lightning bolt forming in between her hands. Zeus was floating across from her with his own master bolt in his hands as he coached her into forming her own. Hera was on the floor below looking up like she was ready to catch her daughter if she fell out of the air, a small genuine smile on the Queen of Olympus's lips shocking Annabeth into silence.

Nico was grinning from Persephone's lap as Hades created 'Hell Fire' or 'Hades Fire' in front of his son who was reaching out to touch it but Persephone held him back to stop him from burning himself. It took both Nico and Hades to convince her that the fire wouldn't burn him before she finally let Nico play with the fire who was looking at it in awe.

Percy was standing in front of Poseidon holding a triton created out of water to match the large metal one in his father's hand looking extremely proud. Poseidon had a happy grin on his face ruffling his son's hair while Amphitrite watched looking amused at how much Percy was like his father.

"What in the world?" Katie whispered in awe.

"Is it just me or do they look more like the Goddesses?" Clarisse whispered to Annabeth who just nodded stunned.

"Annabeth! Grover! Hey guys look whose here!" Percy noticed the campers first as he raced over still holding his triton with a blinding smile on his tanned face.

"Annie!" Thalia let her bolt disappear before flying over to the small group and Nico hopped down from Persephone's lap rushing over to join his cousins.

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth snapped out of her stupor.

"But you know you love it!" Thalia grinned cheekily hugging her blonde friend who hugged her back looking at the senior campers who all looked on confused before Percy tackled Grover in a hug.

"I missed you G-man!" Percy grinned happily and Nico went and high fived the Stoll brothers.

"Uh missed you to Perce… So you want to explain about why you're on Olympus?" Grover voiced the question they all had on their minds.

"Our mothers came and brought us up to see our fathers, Aunts and Uncles." Percy answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world with Nico and Thalia nodding their heads in agreements.

"Mother's?" Clarisse questioned looking uneasy about what they just heard.

"Yup." Nico stated popping the 'P' before turning on his heel and jogged back to Persephone and Hades. Hades actually reached down and picked his son up, placing him on his lap surprisingly letting the teen cuddle into his chest eyes drooping closed.

"Did I just see that?" Connor questioned his brother rubbing his eyes.

"I saw it too." Travis said in awe staring wide eyed at Hades and Nico.

"What's the big deal? Uncle H always let's Nico cuddle with him." Percy waved his hand dismissively letting his triton disappear into a cloud of mist.

"Since when is Lord Hades all cute and cuddly?" Travis whispered to his brother who shrugged in confusion.

"So uh… Are you guys coming back to Camp soon?" Annabeth shook her head before looking at her best friend and boyfriend. The duo looked at each other with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"I don't know… Mom said she was going to take me down to Atlantis with Dad after the meeting is finished and I want to see it now that it is redone." Percy started to bite his lower lip out of habit.

"Yeah Father said he was going to take me on a tour of Olympus VIA air. It will be so cool!" Thalia smiled brightly.

"In the air?" Grover raised an eyebrow; he could have sworn Thalia didn't like flying if the car ride with Apollo was anything to go by.

"Yes Mr. Lord of the Wild." Thalia teased before floating back up into the air flying back over to Zeus.

"Are you ready daughter?" Zeus asked and she nodded before surprising everyone in the room by taking his hand of her own free will before dragging her father out of the throne room. Hades stood up, holding his son close to his chest with one arm, he held his hand out to his wife who happily took it and they disappeared into a shadow. Percy was staring wide eyed at his father as he created a portal out of mist. After promising his son he would teach him vapor travel Percy all but skipped into the portal followed by his laughing mother and amused father.

"Okay, can anyone explain what is going on here?" Grover called out loudly rubbing his temples.

"We would if we could young ones." Artemis said shaking her head.

"So even the Gods don't know, that makes me feel better." Clarisse muttered to her boyfriend.

"I am afraid there isn't anything more we can do here. Back to camp all of you and keep this development between this group." Chiron ordered herding the teens towards the throne room doors, they were all still stunned and didn't realize they were heading back to camp until they were sitting back on the steps of the Big House.

"Well that was… Eventful." Connor stated blinking.

"Yeah." Nyssa agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked the group. "Should we do anything? I mean they looked extremely happy…"

"This will need research…" Annabeth muttered as she headed off to her cabin.

"Well this bodes well… I guess we don't do anything for the time being. Chris come spar with me." Clarisse grabbed her boyfriend's arm and dragged him off the ring so she could vent some of her anger about being helpless of the situation at hand.

"This is messed up…" Grover gave a bleat before going off to see Juniper. The others all separated off to their separate ways to ponder this new development about the little three.


	5. Chapter 5

_Olympus_

_Zeus and Thalia_

"Father this is amazing! I never knew Olympus could look like this!" Thalia gasped, her hand tightly grasping her father's as the father-daughter pair hovered high over Olympus.

"It is rather breathtaking isn't it Thalia?" Zeus smiled at his daughter, he never in a million years thought he would be here in this situation with his daughter. But somehow she was now his and Hera's biological daughter, the rules of 'no contact with your demigod offspring' no longer applied to his daughter or his nephews. Something he never thought he would be grateful for in all his many years.

"It sure is. Come on father you said you would teach me how to create lightning clouds!" Thalia was beyond excited, she was looking forward to being able to bring lightning down to her at any time she needed it.

"Indeed I did daughter." Zeus smiled at her joyful tone of voice. "I want you to tilt your head up towards the clouds and close your eyes."

Thalia did just that and took a few deep breaths to center her self.

"Good, now feel your power flowing through your veins. Let it fill your whole being Thalia."

"I can feel it father, it is like my whole body is alive with electricity." Thalia breathed out with awe.

"Good, now take that power and center it. Now push it out and up towards the clouds."

"I will try."

Thalia did as her father instructed and could feel her body's pores tingle. She felt drained but oddly satisfied.

"Look my daughter." Zeus's voice pierced her haze.

Thalia opened her stormy eyes and a wide smile spread over her lips as she looked up into the huge lightning clouds that were forming above.

"I did it!" She cheered.

"Now, we are going to focus on how to bring that power back into your body." Zeus said and her head whipped around to look at her father.

"Come again?" She gapped.

"You heard me, do not worry daughter. I will re-direct the lightning just in case, it will not harm you, but one can not be too careful." Zeus came over like an overprotective father, but when handling lightning he felt like he had every right to.

"Thanks father, alright. Tell me what I have to do." Thalia squared her shoulders, getting her 'hunter' look on her face. The one that shows she means business and wouldn't stop until the task was accomplished.

"Feel the power of the lightning surrounding you. Breathe it in my daughter, then when you are ready pull it into your body." Zeus coached calmly.

"Got it…" Thalia breathed in, feeling the tingle of the power flow through her body.

She breathed a few times and then she narrowed her eyes and watched as lightning bolts arch down from the clouds heading straight towards her like she was a lightning rod. Zeus tensed ready to intercept the bolts but relaxed when the electric bolts made contact with Thalia's forehead, right in the 3rd eye. Her body seized up before relaxing, Zeus watched with pride as her body was covered with small arches of pure white electricity. She grinned at him happily the storm clouds disappeared, as did the arches of lightning.

"I DID IT!" She launched her self into her father's arms.

"Yes you did my daughter. I am proud of you." Zeus hugged her back, trying to find the words without sounding too awkward.

"Thank you father!" She beamed at the praise. "Oh, let's go flying in the clouds!" She pushed her power under her feet and launched her self straight up into the now fluffy white clouds miles above.

Zeus just shook his head and waited where he was, soon enough Thalia came back down with her arms wrapped around her waist. She was dripping wet and hair plastered to her cheeks.

"Thanks for the warning." She grumbled annoyed and Zeus snickered at his soaking wet daughter.

* * *

_The Underworld (Hades)_

_Hades, Persephone and Nico_

"Fetch Cerberus!" Nico cried as he threw a red rubber ball as hard as he could and laughed as the three-headed dog sprinted after it. He watched with amusement as Cerberus came back with the ball gently clenched between his large, dangerous teeth before dropping it at his feet.

"Alright, one more time then I have to go in." Nico scolded the large dog before lobbing the ball once more. The same thing happened but instead of throwing the ball again, he scratched Cerberus behind each ear and when he left Cerberus was happily rolling on the dusty ground like a massive dog.

"I'm back." Nico called as he entered the throne room to see his father and mother sitting in their thrones.

"Good, my mother will be here soon." Persephone said and giggled as both her husband and son winced in sync.

"But Mama, grandma is so… Overzealous about her cereal…" Nico tried to protest.

"Did you ever notice the similarities between cereal and serial killer?" Hades questioned.

"Good point." Nico backed up his father.

"Go get dressed you two." Persephone made a shooing motion towards the two men in her life.

"Come on son." Hades knew when he was beat, Nico trailed behind his father down the halls of the palace. "I have something for you,"

"Really?" Nico's eyes lit up.

"Really, you are my son and to be honest… Your clothes have had better days…" Hades looked his son up and down, he was wearing his oversized biker jacket, baggy and ripped skull t-shirt and loose black jeans.

"…Good point." Nico conceded.

"Here, try these on for size." Hades waved his hand, a skeleton solider moved forward before handing Nico a pile of folded clothes.

"Thank you Papa." Nico smiled before disappearing into his room, Hades decided to wait outside in the hall. He wanted to see how his son looked in proper clothes and he was not disappointed.

Nico re-emerged from his room wearing a black and silver Greek style toga with matching open toed shoes. He was twisting his skull ring on his finger nervously as he looked up at his father from under his curly black bangs.

"You look like a proper prince of the underworld." Hades admitted, his son really did and he felt a spike of pride go through his being.

"Thank you Papa." Nico smiled and he stopped twisting his ring.

"Now let us go eat with your mother and… Grandmother." Hades gave a shudder and Nico agreed with the shudder statement.

"If we have to…" Nico muttered and Hades shot his son a smirk saying that he agreed with his son's statement.

"Happy wife, happy life. Remember that." Hades tapped his son on the side of his cheek.

"I will Papa." Nico beamed before the duo was hit with the scent of a wheat field.

"There is my grandbaby." Demeter cooed as Nico and Hades entered the room. She swept him into a hug and the teen groaned as he was smothered in a hug. Hades snickered but it turned into a grunt as Persephone elbowed him in the side.

"How are you Grandma?" Nico asked once he was released and back on his own two feet.

"Wonderful, but it looks like you could need more cereal in your diet." Demeter inspected her grandson, her biological grandson.

"No, no I think my diet is fine." Nico paled if that is even possible. Hades internally winced.

"Nonsense, come and try my newest batch." Demeter steered Nico towards the kitchen, Nico sent a hapless look at his parents. Persephone giggled while wiggling her fingers at her son and Hades mouthed 'good luck'. Nico huffed as he was force-fed a rather large bowl of cereal, what helpful parents he had.

* * *

_Atlantis_

_Poseidon, Amphitrite and Percy_

"You are going to teach me how to do that right dad?" Percy gave his father a look as he, his father and his mother strode down the halls of the newly re-built Atlantis.

"Of course I am, at your level of power right now it should not be too difficult for you to master." Poseidon told his son, ruffling his black hair. Percy beamed up at his dad and Poseidon took a moment to examine his son's new appearance. He still had his sea green eyes and messy black hair; his skin was now the same green as Amphitrite and his feet and legs had morphed into a scaled tail. He looked like a true child of the sea. Poseidon was only worried about one more thing… How Triton was going to react… He didn't have to wait long as the trio entered the throne room and there was his eldest son. Triton turned and stared at his father, mother and demigod brother who looked completely different than the last time they met.

"Mother, father… What is the meaning of this?" Triton spoke, trying to keep his head.

"Triton, let me explain. We shall be right back, Percy." Amphitrite steered her eldest son away from Percy.

"Yes Mother." Percy nodded before swimming over to the throne his father took a seat upon. "I like this one better than the one up in Olympus." Percy decided, this throne was made of many different colors of coral, shells and glowing gems.

"Thank you son, I mainly made the throne in Olympus look the way it is because your… Mother did not approve of having that style of throne in the palace." Poseidon whispered to Percy like it was a large secret. Percy snickered at the explanation behind his father's thrones.

"Mother, what exactly is going on? Is that Percy Jackson?" Triton questioned his mother once they were in the hallway outside of the throne room.

"Yes it is, myself and the other wives of the big three came together and with the help of Lady Hecate, we created a spell that turned Percy, Nico and Thalia into our biological children. I know Triton that deep down you want a little brother, but could not become close to Percy because he was a demigod. Now he is a true child of a god and goddess, he is your little brother." Amphitrite explained in a low voice to her eldest son. Triton stayed silent as he took this new information in, he had wanted a little brother and he was angry when he found out his father had another son, but since he was a demigod Triton decided he would never get close to him. But now Percy was a child of a god and goddess, he could become the big brother he wanted to be.

"Very well, I do not fully understand how this came around but I shall accept him and treat him as part of my family." Triton informed his mother and she smiled widely, something he had not seen in years.

"Why don't we go and rejoin your father and brother?" She smiled as Triton entered the throne room again; he nodded at his father before making a beeline towards Percy.

"Hi Triton…" Percy said softly.

"Brother, how are you faring?" Triton asked his shoulders stiff.

"Alright I guess, everything seems different for some reason." Percy rubbed his temple and Triton frowned.

"How about I take you on a tour of the palace?" Triton offered and his shoulders relaxed when he saw a bright smile light up Percy's face.

"Wow! Thank you Triton!" Percy cheered and Triton actually cracked a smile as he and his new little brother left the throne room, making small talk and Triton impressed Percy with his knowledge of everything underwater and Triton was enthralled with Percy's tales from the surface. Slowly they became closer and half way through the tour Percy started to call Triton his big brother and by the end of the tour Triton was referring to Percy as his little brother.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

"Alright, we have to come up with a plan to turn Percy, Thalia and Nico back to normal!" Grover called the meeting of the senior campers to order by slapping his Ping-Pong paddle against the table in front of him.

"Here, here." Most of the room muttered, Katie was the odd one out as she sat chewing on her lower lip.

"What's wrong Kitty-cat?" Travis asked his girlfriend, knowing her worried look when he saw it. She gave him a look in return for using that nickname before taking a deep breath.

"It's just… Hear me out okay?" She looked around the room. "We saw them on Olympus with their parents… They looked so… Happy and strong and like they have been missing something all along… Every one of us here wants to spend time with their godly parent… Now that wish has come true for Percy, Thalia and Nico… If any deserved this it would be them… So do we really have to do something about this?" Katie explained to the room of demigods. Silence followed after her statement as the demigods shifted as they thought about her words.

"She's right…" Malcolm mumbled and others agreed in silence.

"They do deserve it…" Chris muttered to Clarisse who looked torn between agreeing with her boyfriend and disagreeing.

"But they are under some sort of spell, most likely cast by lady Hecate." Grover spoke up. "So this 'family' they are part of is built off a lie, a really big one at that."

"Let's at least talk with the Goddesses before we take any drastic action." Annabeth suggested, trying to be level headed about this. This was the love of her life and her best friend who they were talking about; they couldn't rush into this bullheaded without knowing everything about the situation.

"I'll see if I can make a meeting with them, Lady Hestia should be able to help…" Grover sighed and the meeting was adjourned as the campers went their own ways. Each silently wishing that they had what Percy, Thalia and Nico had at that very moment, but there were no bitter feelings towards the trio.

A flower that had sprouted near an open window of the big house suddenly sunk into the ground, it had a report to make to its mistress.


	6. Final

_Olympus_

"So the demigods are rebelling? Typical." Hera huffed as soon as Persephone was done with her report she got from her flower spy.

"They just do not understand why we did what we did, but they are on the edge. My mother's daughter Katie is already seeing our reasoning behind what we did." Persephone reminded the other two goddesses.

"We will attend this meeting and make our feelings known. However in case things go to Hades we will need a backup plan." Amphitrite mused.

"We will have to hide the children away in a safe place." Hera stated.

"I have just the place, no one knows about it." Persephone offered and waved her hand over the golden table in front of her. Flower stems weaved together and a small cottage appeared. "It is a cottage, it is located in the middle of the African Rainforest. With our combined powers we can create a barrier to protect our children from monsters and other godly powers, they can stay there in peace and happiness until we sort this whole thing out."

"Wonderful idea 'phone." Hera smiled. "It will be perfect, Amphitrite and I will work on the barrier, and will you go collect our children?"

"Of course, I shall bring them to the cottage." Persephone smiled and she flashed out leaving a scent of springtime in her wake.

"Let's get to work." Amphitrite did a human move and cracked her knuckles and the two goddesses set to work on erecting a powerful barrier.

"There you three are." Persephone found her son, nephew and niece all lolling about under a great tree in one of the many gardens in Olympus exchanging stories.

"Hi Mama." Nico smiled up at his mother with love obvious in his eyes.

"Hi my little angel." She cooed and smiled as he blushed and his cousins snickered.

"I thought we were going to be here longer?" Percy questioned innocently.

"Your mothers and I decided you three are going to take a little vacation." Persephone dusted off her clothes as she stood up from where she was kneeling beside the kids.

"Where are we going?" Thalia asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Persephone pressed her index finger to her lips.

"A surprise huh, this should be fun." Percy rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Will Annabeth be there?"

"No your girlfriend won't be there kelp head." Thalia whacked her cousin upside the head causing the taller teen to pout. Persephone listened to this conversation with interest, so he still loved the daughter of Athena. Well some things never changed she guessed, she smiled at the three as they closed their eyes and she flashed them to the rainforest, right outside the charming cottage. It blended in with the forestry but could be easily found when you know what you are looking for.

"Cool mama!" Nico grinned as she pushed open the door, letting the kids rush inside. The insides of the cottage were very modern and homey, everything the children would need to keep them selves occupied and in shape.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Percy cheered as he flipped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions with a grunt.

"Impressive." Thalia commented inspecting a wall cabinet that she opened and it displayed many different types of weapons, she picked out a silver bow and tested out the weight.

"We will come for you when our business is complete, just do not stray as you are protected here." Persephone said seriously.

"We promise we will not stray out of the protective area." The three chorused.

"Good, we will be back soon." Persephone kissed Nico's forehead before leaving the cottage and flashing away.

"So whose up for a Lord of the Rings marathon?" Percy waved the 1st DVD case at his cousins.

"Lord of the Rings?" Nico asked and Thalia tilted her head confused.

"Wow, okay. We need to bring you two up to speed on movies!" Percy shook his head. "We are going to need major snack food for this."

_Olympus_

"We know why you all are assembled here." Hera spoke from her throne looking at the demigods and the other gods and goddesses.

"You want more information on what happened to Percy, Thalia and Nico." Amphitrite leaned back in her throne that had been created for this meeting beside her husband.

"Yes milady." Grover bowed his head.

"First please first listen to why we did what we did." Persephone spoke up from her throne of black roses next to her husband.

"We are listening…" Artemis spoke up warily, her lieutenant was missing from their hunt and she wanted to know the reason behind it.

"We realized our hatred of Percy, Thalia and Nico were misplaced and unjustified. It was not their fault they were born of mortal mothers, we each love the children like they are our own but could never truly care for them as their mothers since they were demigods… We just wanted them to be OUR biological children and we requested Lady Hecate's assistance in this. She gave us a potion that would purge any of their mortal DNA and would mix our immortal DNA into their genetic coding… She also added something that would make them love us like we have always been their mothers." Amphitrite admitted and Hecate gave a cough.

"About that last part… It wore off about 12 hours ago, they remember everything now." Hecate said embarrassed. "It was a new potion, there was going to be issues." She said in defense of herself.

"But that would have worn off when we were with them…" Persephone trailed off and a smile flitted across her lips.

"That means…" Hera came to the same realization.

"That we know why you did what you did and we will still accept you as our mothers." Percy Jackson's voice rang from the entrance of the throne room; his cousins on either side flanked him. None of the three looked angry, just amused.

"You knew?" Amphitrite blinked.

"Our memories came back to us while we were traveling to our father's home turfs." Thalia explained.

"So it was all an act?" Zeus thundered  **(A/N: Ha-ha I had to)**.

"No father it was not, we all really did have an amazing time. It felt… Nice." Thalia assured her father that they time together meant something to her.

"It is pretty cool behind true kids of the gods, our powers are stronger than ever and who know Triton could be a cool big brother." Percy spoke up with a grin.

"So what now?" Nico spoke up as the trio joined their camp friends. Annabeth and Percy kissed and embraced like the adorable couple they were while Nico made a face alongside Thalia.

"Good question, do we revert to being demigods now or what?" Thalia spoke up floating easily into the air.

"I personally don't see what the big deal is… I love Sally Jackson, she raised me and she is my mother but, Amphitrite you are my mother now as well." Percy spoke up. "I don't mind having two mothers."

"I personally don't like being turned into a flower." Nico piped in innocently. Persephone winced slightly but relaxed when Nico shot her a smile saying he had forgiven her.

"But I'm sure there are some rules about this or something stupid." Thalia grumbled while looking at her father.

"Ahem… I will have to look into this more my daughter." Zeus cleared his throat.

"I do not recall any laws that would stop this from going on as it is." Athena spoke up and the three kids all sent her grateful looks.

"So that's that then." Percy placed his hands on his hips. "I'll explain it to my mom and then head back to camp."

"I will be going back to the hunt with Lady Artemis but when I get time I will come visit you." Thalia promised and grinned as Artemis nodded with agreement.

"I'll come see if I can help with some of the traffic build up in the underworld if you want father." Nico offered up his help and grinned as his father nodded slightly.

"Well that settles that then." Thalia clapped her hands together.

"Glad we finally got this settled, now I have two cousins to force to finish the Lord of the Rings movies." Percy grabbed his cousin's hands, he squinted his eyes and a small portal of water particles formed and he grinned at his father proudly.

"Hey you guys coming?" He asked the campers, who all nodded slowly. "Then come on! It takes us back to my cabin in camp! Bye mother, father, aunts, uncles!" Percy shouted then jumped into the portal dragging his cousins and the campers followed behind cautiously. The portal disappeared into a mist and the gods and goddesses all blinked.

"That was… Unexpected." Poseidon commented.

'Those three will be the death of me." Amphitrite rubbed her forehead.

"Welcome to my world." Poseidon sighed trying not to think about it.

"Everything worked out." Persephone held her husbands hand.

"I believe it has." Hera smiled brightly at Zeus who returned the smile, liking the change in his wife.


End file.
